Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to gloves and, more particularly, to a seamless glove comprising reinforced ridges for external force, impact, and vibration dissipation and abrasion- and cut-resistance. Methods of making the glove are disclosed.
Description of the Related Art
Gloves are used in many industries and households to protect the hands of users. Many gloves are designed with specific applications in mind. For example, gloves may be specified for comfort, flexibility, dexterity as well as for high impact, shock absorption, durability, abrasion, and cut-resistance. However, many of such gloves are difficult to manufacture and require additional materials and manufacturing processes. Also, gloves cannot typically offer a balance of the foregoing properties. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a seamless, impact-dampening, and/or cut-resistant glove having excellent grip properties that is flexible, comfortable, and easy to manufacture.